


After

by Hana_Noiazei



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, DenNor, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana_Noiazei/pseuds/Hana_Noiazei
Summary: Worn-out after the activities of the day, Stellan and Henrik take a break from the hustle and bustle of daily life.





	After

“What do you think, Stell?”

Henrik’s voice is soft, dangerous, as teasing as the fingers that run down his waist and press on his hips and slip between his thighs. Exhausted, Stellan can’t help but gasp when Henrik brushes up against him. Henrik laughs at his reaction, leaning down to whisper, “up for round two?”

Part of him wants to nod, to be thrown again in a world of wild pleasure, to gasp and sigh and plead for more, more, more. But Stellan feels the ropes digging into his wrists and pain shooting through his arms as they start to cramp, and his back is starting to ache. And so he flexes his wrist to knock against the headboard three times - their code for _stop_.__

_ _ Stellan hears the mattress creak as Henrik shifts to lean over him, deftly undoing the ropes that bind his wrists to the headboard and slowly bending his arms. One hand wrapped around his shoulders to support him, Henrik unties the blindfold around his eyes and helps him sit up. “Take your time.”_ _

_ _ He blinks, letting himself adapt to the dim light of his and Henrik’s bedroom. Henrik’s face comes into view, smiling gently and completely unlike his harsh demeanour just fifteen minutes ago. “Do you need anything?” He asks._ _

_ _ Shakily sliding off the bed, Stellan makes his way for the bathroom, thankfully not limping. When he returns, Henrik passes him a shirt, which he gratefully slips on. “Thank you.”_ _

_ _ “Nothing hurts, right?” Henrik helps him back onto the bed, kissing him on the forehead._ _

_ _ “My wrists are a little scraped up.” He shows Henrik the red marks left by the ropes. “But it’s nothing serious.”_ _

_ _ While passing Stellan a bottle of lotion, Henrik points at the splotches of purple mottling his neck and gently prods at one of them. “Those don’t hurt?”_ _

_ _ “No.” He spreads the lotion around his wrist and moves closer to Henrik, stretching with a sigh. “I’m all right.” _ _

_ _ “Here are the cookies we made earlier,” Henrik says, handing Stellan a plate. He takes a few cookies, laughing as Stellan pinches his hand indignantly._ _

_ _ As he bites into one of the buttery shortbread cookies, Stellan watches Henrik scroll on his phone, face bathed by the sharp light of the screen. “Hey, look!” He says suddenly, and Stellan leans in closer to look at the photo. “Harald got top of his class.”_ _

_ _ He smiles proudly, gazing at the photo of his younger brother’s test paper. “I’ll call him tomorrow morning to congratulate him.”_ _

_ _ Henrik grabs him by the waist and pulls him to rest his head against his shoulder, kissing him on the cheek. “I’ll remind you when we wake up.” He yawns, gently tugging Stellan off the bed to pull out the blanket and crawl in. “Let’s go to sleep now, okay?”_ _

_ _ Stellan crawls in next to Henrik and curls into his embrace, closing his eyes. “Goodnight.”_ _


End file.
